


Red

by NymeriaKing (DisappearingGirl)



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Painplay, Sub Drop, Submissive Kylo Ren, sub crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappearingGirl/pseuds/NymeriaKing
Summary: My fill for the Week 64 Kyluxcantina prompt: "safe word."Kylo has never used his safe word before.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> The following depicts a sub crash from the sub's POV, so if you find that upsetting, don't read.

It’s too much.

It’s _too much_.

 _You can hold on, you can do it,_ the voice in his head soothes. _There’s not much left, it’s almost over._

But is it?

Kylo has lost track of time. He measured it before in _thwacks_ , in numbers uttered from Hux’s mouth above him, in shots of pain shooting through his body.

But everything blurs together, now. A fire rages through Kylo’s skin, deep into the flesh below. His blood pounds, and he can feel it throbbing constantly in his head, through his legs, under every inch of his skin. It doesn’t beat in pulses, but rages in rushes.

And it hurts. Everything hurts. He can’t– he doesn’t– it’s too much. It’s too much, it’s too much, it’s too much. _When is this going to end?_

Behind his eyelids, all he can see is red. A deep red, blood red, an ocean of it. It sways and swirls with black, dimming in little pools in the center, dropping away into nothingness at the edges.

Stars begin to form, sparking to life in the ocean of everything. They twinkle and burst and die. Some gather and form new black holes; others explode into stunning supernovas and shimmer for hours, _days_ , before fading away and being replaced by the black.

He can still feel it, feel the pain running along his skin like electricity, like the stars have moved to dance on his body instead of in his eyes. But it’s a distant sort of feeling; like he doesn’t really feel it himself; like his body is somewhere else; like the body belongs to someone else entirely, and he’s just eavesdropping.

What he feels _here_ , where he is right now, is a sort of floating. Like the black sea in instead the black sea of space. Nothing’s touching him, he’s alone.

Alone.

 _Alone_.

 _ **Alone**_.

Something lurches.

This isn’t right. The black is too black. No. _**Wake up**_ **.**

He falls.

_**WAKE UP!** _

He lands on something, _in_ something. It’s wrapping itself around him, pumping a static through his ears.

That feeling comes back again, the fire. It boils his skin while something freezes his bones. Then, like a switch being flipped, his bones turn molten and his skin turns to ice.

The static is louder now, clearer, more human. The thing does not let go of him.

_**WAKE UP!** _

Something deep inside him jolts, and his body shakes and flutters erratically. The thing that has hold of him tightens its grip. It’s constricting, he’s choking, he can’t breathe–

_Breathe._

He breathes.

_Relax._

He sighs and lets go of his body.

Breathe.

He takes another breath.

He feels that lurch again, and he’s falling fast. That deep, wrong blackness is growing closer, closer, closer, consuming him, killing him–

“ _Kylo_ ,” that voice says, piercing through the rush in his ears. It’s the same one that wants him to relax. It knows his name?

He’s going to be sick, he can feel it in his stomach. He’s got to get out of here.

“ _Relax_ ,” the voice rings out.

The already tight hold tightens, and he can feel his descent slow, but it doesn’t stop. He clings to the grip, and it _burns_.

“ _Don’t hold onto me, Kylo_.”

It burns and burns and burns.

“ _You need to let go_.”

The ice tears through him.

“ _That darkness is just sleep. Go to sleep_.”

He doesn’t want to go into the dark. He wants to be with Hux. Hux is right here, through the fire, he can hear his voice.

“Let yourself go to sleep, Kylo,” Hux repeats.

If that’s what Hux wants…

He falls.

•°•°•°•°•°•

He feels like he’s been hit by a scuttled dreadnought and ground into the earth. He takes a quick mental body check: legs, arms, torso, head, fingers and toes, dick. It’s all there.

It must have been one hell of a night, though. Kylo’s not even sure whose room he’s in. He blinks open his eyes for a peek, wary of the light, but… it’s dark. He can just make out the edge of a couch around the corner. Hux’s quarters, then.

As for Hux… He picks his head up just a little to try and get a look around.

“I’m right here.”

He’s right there, looking like a doll in his deep, dark robe and holding out a mug of tea. He looks sad, in his signature reserved way.

“You crashed early,” he murmurs, stepping closer and taking a seat next to Kylo on the bed.

When Kylo doesn’t lift a hand to take the offered mug, he sets it aside and pulls Kylo further up the bed and onto the pillows. Kylo just lets him. His body feels like lead, and he’s not sure if he could really get up right now.

“It was my fault,” Hux sighs, pushing a gentle hand into Kylo’s curls. He’s looking over his shoulder and not meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He must feel bad, but Kylo isn’t sure what to say. He barely remembers last night. He just leans his hand into Hux’s hand; it feels nice.

“I pushed you too hard, too fast. By the time you said anything, you were already out of it.”

“What did I say?”

Hux looks him in the eye.

“Red,” he frowns.

The word. The safe word. The word he’s never used before.

“I said that?” he asks.

Hux’s hand stills, and he swallows deeply. He looks like he’s in at least as much pain as Kylo feels.

“You said it,” he confirms, “and then you kept saying it. You wouldn’t stop, it’s like you didn’t know we’d stopped. I had to tell you to be quiet.”

 _Oh_.

“And you just crashed. Hard.”

“I’m sorry, Hux–”

“No, you can’t be sorry.” Hux shakes his head fervently and looks back above Kylo’s shoulder. “It was my fault. I should’ve known you weren’t in the right state. I should’ve stopped on my own. You shouldn’t need a safe word.”

“Hux,” Kylo sighs.

“No.”

“Hux,” he repeats more forcefully.

Hux meets his eyes again. “What?” he asks.

Kylo summons all his energy and snuggles up closer to Hux.

“Pass me that tea, and don’t stop petting my hair.”

They’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](https://nymeriaking.tumblr.com)


End file.
